toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AppleJuice.mov
Scene 1: Oak Street Cheese N. Quackers: Why do I see alot of bottles of Apple Juice on the floor? Uber Trooper: I don't know why. Do you want to find out why? Cheese N. Quackers: Sure. (Cheese N. Quackers and Uber Trooper go into Squash and Stretch Gym) Scene 2: Squash and Stretch Gym Uber Trooper: Coach Z, there are bottles of Apple Juice on the floor of Oak Street. (Uber Warrior Comes in) Uber Warrior: I heard someone sip something. I thought that it was a toon using the level two squirt gag. (Cuddles comes inside) Cuddles: Hi, Uber Warrior. Anything new? Coach Z: You four can go inspect Sellbot HQ. Tell me if something is weird or something. (The four toons leave Squash and Stretch Gym) (The four toons enter SBHQ) Scene 3: Sellbot HQ Cheese N. Quackers: The sipping noise is getting louder. Cuddles: Maybe it is the Factory Foreman. Uber Trooper: Or maybe even the VP! Uber Warrior: I've heard rumours about the VP being addicted to Apple Juice. Random Toon #1: Taste this cake, Name Dropper! Name Dropper: HURRY UP!!!!!! I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE LUNCH WITH MR. HOLLYWOOD IN TWENTY MINUTES! Cuddles: What much of a raging cog. Cheese N. Quackers: You all want to inspect Sellbot Towers? I sewed this cog suit for my self. And I sewed one for Uber Warrior. (The toons enter Sellbot Towers and put their Sellbot suits on) Scene Four: Sellbot Towers Uber Warrior: Uh, guys. The sipping noise is getting louder. You guys want to go through the elevator? Cheese N. Quackers: Of course! Cuddles: Yep, must be the VP. Uber Trooper: Meh, Let us go. (The toons go to the elevator and ride it. And then....) Scene 5: The area of the VP Cuddles: Now I SEE the noise!!!!!! (VP sips and sips) VP: Let me tell you, I sure love apple juice. Mingler: VP, what are you doing? You can't drink all of those Apple Juice bottles! VP: Forget you, I can drink all of this Apple Juice! (VP drinks 1,000 bottles of apple juice) Cold Caller: Woah, VP, if you drink all of that, you will get a hardcore stomach ache! (Sip, Sip) Mover And Shaker: Check it out, Sellbots! VP is drinking a bucket load of Apple Juice! (VP takes 99999999 sips of Apple Juice) Telemarketer: Hey,Hey,Hey! This I have to see! (VP takes 666 sips of Apple Juice) Name Dropper: Woah, VP, if you drink all of that, you will get a hardcore stomach ache! Cold Caller: I said the same thing, you crazy person! HAHAHA! Mingler: GO, VP, GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (VP sips one million Apple Juice Bottles) VP: MOAR.APPLE.JUICE. (VP takes 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 sips of Apple Juice) Uber Trooper: Is he ok? Cuddles: I don't know. Uber Warrior: Take him to the hospital. Cheese N. Quackers: NO!!!!!! He is a cog! Scene 6: Lilac's Store VP: YAY!!!!!!!!!! APPLE JUICE!!!! Lilac: Who is he?? In MY store! Cheese N. Quackers: He is the VP. Scene 7: Squash and Stretch Gym Coach Z: So, how did it go? Cuddles: VP was drinking a bucket load of Apple Juice. Uber Warrior: UH............ Name Dropper hit Mr.Hollywood with a frying pan, Random Toon #2: CAN I HAVE MY TASK COACH Z!!!!!!!!!! Scene 8: Daisy Gardens Daisy: Who littered in MY streets? Cheese N. Quackers: The VP did.